Photobooth Kisses
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie's blind date has ditched her. Luckily for her, Zander makes up for it by "escorting her." Until they take pictures in a photo booth... Yeah, this is pretty much your cheesy Zevie story.


(Stevie)

So let me tell you what's going on. I've been waiting here for about an hour just because my stupid date stood me up. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really care. Kacey's been setting me up on blind dates and so far, it's my fifth one. There goes an hour of my life I can't get back. I'm here in a dress all for nothing. I'm in actual makeup for nothing. I actually got my hair done. All for nothing. I even had to give up my beanie for this.

I won't cry over it though. It's not like I had feelings for the jerk. I didn't even get to look at his face, so what's the point of whining about it? Just move on Stevie.

I take a sip of my smoothie that I bought fifteen minutes ago. I told myself that if he didn't come by the time I finish it, then I'm pretty sure he wouldn't come.

I take my last sip and I just give up. As I gather my things, someone comes up to me.

"Hey Stevie! Where's your date?" I hear someone say. I look up and I see my best friend, Zander Robbins, along with his ukulele.

"He never came." I say nonchalantly. Zander's bubbliness disappears and my heart breaks a little when I see his face all sad like that.

"I'm sorry Stevie." he says.

"Why are you saying sorry? You're not the guy that stood me up. Don't worry about it dude. Two guys already stood me up, and the other blind dates Kacey set me up with are kind of weird." I say. Zander still doesn't smile.

"Come on. Don't do that. It makes me feel weird not seeing a smile on your face." I say and his famous smile appears on his face again. I guess happiness is contagious as long as it's spread by a certain person.

"Come on." he says and grabs my hand.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Kacey set you up on five blind dates, and all of them failed. I figured you should have one decent date." he says.

"As fun as that sounds, but I don't think that's a good idea." I say. I don't want my feelings for him to grow even stronger.

"Come on. Dont think of it as a date. Think of it... As a friend escorting you to various places at the mall." he says.

"You got big words there tough guy," I say and I think it over. Maybe this won't be so bad. "Fine. Why not?"

"Yes! Okay, let's start by- RUN!" he says, grabs my hand, and we run.

"Why are we running?" I ask trying to keep my breath stable.

"Ukulele not allowed... Fat mall cop... Getting tired..." he pants and after a while, he slows down. "I think we lost him." he says.

"Why were we running?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

"The mall cop said I wasn't allowed to play the ukulele for money." he explains.

"Why can't you just get a job?"

"I don't work for the man."

"The man with cash."

"I still don't work for the man."

"And you are pretty lazy."

"Hey!" he yells and I just laugh. He always finds a way to make me laugh.

"Come on. Let's go get some food."

"Please not be fancy. All of my blind dates were at restaurants with salmon and all that chiz."

"I was thinking of burgers." he says and we both smile.

ZEVIEZEVIEZEVIEZEVIEZEVIEZEVIE

After a great tasting burger with Zander, we just walk around the mall. Occasionally going into stores laughing at the items such as silly sunshades and various hats.

After a lot of walking, Zander spots something.

"Hey! A photo booth! Come on," he says grabbing my hand and runs over to the photo booth. "Let's take some pictures." he says.

"Okay mom."

"What did you just say to me young lady?" he asks and we both chuckle at his comment.

We get inside the booth and we get in our poses.

For the first one, we do peace signs along with executing silly faces perfectly.

___CLICK!_

For the second one, we do fish lips, and he does the bunny thing with his fingers behind my head. That gets me to smile.

___CLICK!_

We've run out of poses and we are still trying to think up some. After a few seconds, Zander kisses my cheek.

___CLICK!_

You have no idea how weird my face looked when his lips touched my face. Does he like me?

"Umm... I didn't have another pose." he says awkwardly. His cheeks are red.

"Did you like it?" I ask cockily. So Zander was rubbing off on me. Big deal.

"Maybe." he says, and I smile. Then I realize that the camera was going to snap a pic any second. I crash my lips into his, and his smile against mine.

******So that was a weird one-shot. But I'm going accept my weirdness. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
